roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Aegis
The Aegis is a Battleship that focuses on shields and Turrets. Description The Aegis is a large Battleship, almost the size of a small Dreadnought (at 295 studs). It has 2 prominent blast wings at the sides, giving it a rather unique appearance. The ship model was flipped upside down after Beta, and was later buffed and given Spinals. Interior The main body of the Aegis consists of three floors. The entrance opens into a long hallway with two doors on the left and two on the right that each contain 2 beds. Further down the hall is a ramp with a decal of a certain bird. Past the ramp are seats for 4 other crew. The second floor has nothing except for the pilot's seat. There is one other floor that serves no purpose except as old cargo space. Advantages * High Turret firepower. * High shields. * Good mobility for a Battleship. * Highest acceleration of any Battleship. * Spinals deal great damage. * Large cargo hold for it's class. Disadvantages * Very low hull for a Battleship. * Vulnerable top. * Fairly expensive for a Battleship. * Quite large for a Battleship, making it a huge target. * Gets absolutely demolished by laser heavy ships like the Zeus. Strategy * This ship can be used as a support ship in sieges with its versatile amount of Turrets, and serves well as a tanking ship with its large shields. It also performs somewhat decently in PvP. * Instead of retreating when reaching hull, you should to retreat at around 25-40% shields, as its hull alone is too weak to survive in the case you must retreat. * Retreat when you seem overpowered - you can back off quickly due to its high acceleration. * Starbase heavy lasers will make short work of the Aegis's shields, so watch out during sieges. * Engage ships from above for maximum firepower. * The Aegis has an advantage and disadvantage at the same time in having all of its turrets focused below: Most ships have turrets on top, meaning that in order to deal damage with the Aegis, you'd need to be in your enemy's fire; but this is also true for your opponent. * Retreat when small ships attack, especially from the sides. * Due to the Aegis's large amount of shields and low amount of hull, avoid ships with a lot of laser weapons like the Zeus. Version History * Received some changes in .63h that added 900 shield, added 1 Heavy laser, lowered the speed from 100 to 80, and increased the price. Trivia * Aegis is one of the least used Battleships. * Aegis is named after an attribute of Zeus and Athena. * The Aegis is commonly portrayed as a goatskin shield with the head of Medusa in Greek Mythology and it is portrayed as both the shield and a goatskin cape in Roman Mythology. * The Aegis had a limited event remodel, the Glacier, on sale for the Christmas 2017 Event. The limited event ship itself is stronger than the Aegis in health, but no longer looks similar to the Aegis due to its new remodel. * The windows are non-collide, meaning you can walk through them. Category:Ships Category:Battleship Category:Browse Category:PVP Ship Category:Siege Ship Category:Support Ship Category:Capital Ship